Storm Hawks: Sora to Core
by thelivingtunic
Summary: OC warning! This is the story of my oc, Sora, and how she became/becomes Core. R & R!
1. Sora's Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Storm Hawks.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sora's Beginning**

It was just a normal day on the Condor. Everyone was slightly lazing around, except Stork, who was steering the Condor as usual. Piper was researching something, Junko was off somewhere, but Radarr, Aerrow and Finn were the ones really lazing about.

Then, there was a loud popping noise, a wave of heat, a blinding flash. When the light subsided, and everyone could see, there was a girl. She had red streaks through dark brown hair, and blue-gray eyes. She blinked, and looked around wildly, like she could hardly believe she was there. As soon she realized she was really there, the girl screamed, and dove under a table. Everyone stared at her. Finn and Aerrow decided to try to coach her out. As Finn bent down to look under the table, the girl punched him in the face. She huddled farther under the table.

" Junko, do you think you could lift the table please?" Aerrow asked. Junko nodded, and moved the table. The girl stayed huddled where she was. She blinked and looked up at Aerrow, resisting the urge to jump up and run away, screaming.

" Even I'm not that much of a coward.." Stork muttered. The girl jumped up immediately.  
" I-I just don't know where I am, ok? Well, I mean, I think I have an idea, but.." the girl trailed off.  
"Well, what's your name?" Aerrow asked.  
" M-My n-name is um..Sora" the girl answered. Then she ran off abruptly.

* * *

Weeks went on, and Sora stayed with the Storm Hawks. She was turning out to be more fearful than Stork, and couldn't do very much. She didn't want to learn how to fight, because she was too afraid. Didn't want to learn how to fly a skimmer, too afraid. At the very least, she had a good sense of humor, and didn't get in anyone's way very often.

It was unfortunate that as Sora's fear was beginning to wane, that Cyclonians attacked. As the others, minus Stork, headed out to fight, Sora ran about wildly, not exactly knowing where to go. It was probably this indecision that, with horrible luck, Sora ran head-first into a Talon that had somehow managed to get onboard the Condor. Sora, only being about 5'1" tall, and weighing in at only 85 lbs, was easily pulled, by the Talon, onto the Talon Switchblade. The Talon hopped on, and took off again. The Talon sped around Junko, Finn, and Piper, and Aerrow was interlocked in a fight with the Dark Ace, when he noticed out of the corner of his eye that Sora was being kidnapped. The Talon was far gone by the time the Cyclonians were defeated. Aerrow, Junko, Piper and Finn made their way back to the Condor. They all went to the bridge.

" I can't believe they kidnapped Sora.." Aerrow said.  
" They'll be so annoyed with her and eventually leave her on some terra.." Finn said.  
" This isn't funny, Finn. She trusted us" Aerrow said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Cyclonia, Sora was petrified, and angry. She knew she was pretty low on the significance list for the Storm Hawks, but she thought she would have been saved, at the very least. She would've made a real effort to be helpful, had she been saved. But she hadn't. Now, she was being taken to Master Cyclonis, and she knew the Storm Hawks wouldn't help her now, just because she knew what they thought of her: She was annoying, a coward. Weak. Well, she'd change that, if she was given a chance to. She'd do anything to get back at them. As she was lead to the throne room, she thought back on all the times over the past few weeks that Finn had been making fun of her, and all the mean things Piper said, and how Stork always answered her with sarcasm. She scowled at the thought.  
"What are you scowling about, twerp?" the Dark Ace asked.

" Just thinking about how much I hate the Storm Hawks. I'd do anything just to get even with them for thinking I'm such a coward!" Sora spat. Ace's eyebrows raised.

_'She could be very promising, if she'd do anything..' _the Dark Ace thought. He lead Sora into the throne room, and as soon as she was in the middle of the room, she willingly knelt down. The Dark Ace was surprised that she would do so of her own free will. Master Cyclonis turned to the Dark Ace.

" What's this?" she asked coldly.

" This is a prisoner, kidnapped from the Storm Hawks in the last attack--" the Dark Ace said, getting interupted.

" Which no doubt ended in failure! But, for once, we apparently get SOMETHING. How good would this prisoner be, though, to us? Use your brain sometime, you idiot! Prisoners are useless to me!" Cyclonis snapped. Sora lifted her head slightly.

" Master Cyclonis, I believe I could be of use" Sora said, so softly Cyclonis just barely heard.

" How do you figure, you stupid girl?" Master Cyclonis asked.

" Because I hate the Storm Hawks. I would do anything" Sora replied.

" Anything is very vague. What would you be able to do?" Cyclonis said.

" I would do anything you would ask of me, simple as that" Sora answered. Master Cyclonis thought for a second.

" So, if I were to let you join me, and I asked you to destroy the Storm Hawks.." Cyclonis trailed off.

" It'd be done, no matter what it takes" Sora said.

" Big words, even the Dark Ace can't destroy the Storm Hawks. What makes you think you could?" Cyclonis asked.

" I've spent weeks with them; I know a little of what makes them tick" Sora answered." And I promise you I would either destroy them, or die trying" she added. Cyclonis smirked.

" I think you may be useful after all" Cyclonis said.

* * *

Woot!! R & R please!


	2. Sora's Combat

Oi! Chapter 2 is up!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sora's Combat**

" You'll need to be trained first, but since I want you to be competent, you will not be trained by the moron, Snipe. Ravess would not be a good choice, either. Therefore, I demand that the Dark Ace trains you" Cyclonis said. " What do you think of this, Ace?" she asked.

" I think it will be a.. fine idea" the Dark Ace replied.

" Good. Now, go away and start her training" Master Cyclonis said, dismissing them. Sora stood up, and the Dark Ace led her out. He led her to a big, empty room.

" So, what do you want your weapon to be? A sword? Mace? Arrows?" the Dark Ace asked. Sora looked very thoughtful.

" I think I would like it to be.. an axe" she replied.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Storm Hawks were miserable.

" I didn't think it'd be like.. this, without Sora" Finn said, and everyone nodded, even Stork.

" I miss her sense of humor" Piper said.

" I miss her wanting to help out around the Condor" Junko added.

" ...She was a pretty good pilot, actually. She flew it a couple of times" Stork admitted.

" I think we all just miss her in general, even if she was a bit.." Aerrow trailed off.

" Scared of everything?" Finn suggested, and Aerrow nodded.

" I bet she's mad at us. I mean, we didn't save her, and how Finn, Piper and Stork sorta treated her since she got here.." Junko said.

" ..I'm always pessimistic" Stork said.

" But there were some times when you were pretty mean to her, Stork" Piper replied.

" Well so were you, Piper" Finn piped up.

" ..Do we even have to remind you of what you did to her, Finn?" Stork reminded.

" Hey, guys, enough. Arguing about it won't help, and she might not even be mad. She's probably terrified right now, I wouldn't doubt it that she was taken to Master Cyclonis" Aerrow said.

" So, you think that she might be like.. insane with fear?" Finn asked.

" Well, not exactly.." Aerrow replied.

" ..But probably pretty close to it" Stork finished. Everyone fell silent, misery overwhelming them again.

* * *

Back in Cyclonia, after several hours of hand-to-hand combat training with the Dark Ace, Sora was exhausted, but refused to quit. The Dark Ace wasn't giving an inch either, as he lunged at her for the umpteenth time. Sora got her training axe, which was heavier than what her normal axe would be, up to block his sword just in time. The Dark Ace then raised his foot and kicked her across the room. Sora landed hard on the floor, letting the axe go after getting hit. She landed on her shoulder blades, her legs swinging up over her head slightly from the momentum. Sora pushed herself up slowly, her muscles screaming for a break. She scowled, knowing the Dark Ace would never let her get the heavy training axe back and that she'd have to come up with a plan to get it back. She waited for him to lunge again, but he stood there instead.  
" If you want this axe back, you're going to have to come and get it" the Dark Ace called. Sora gritted her teeth, and prepared herself for the worst. She rushed forwards, and when the Dark Ace swung as a warning, Sora dropped quickly and rolled under his swing, grabbed the axe and brought it up in time to block his downwards swing.

" Well aren't you a quick learner" the Dark Ace said, smirking, and put away his training blade. Sora put away her training axe, breathing heavily.

" I just got really sick of being beaten around" she replied. The Dark Ace smirked.

" Oh, and you have a problem in a fight" he said. She scowled.

" What is it?" Sora asked.

" Your too goody-goody, nice. You were afraid to hit me" Ace replied.

" Maybe I just don't wanna hurt you, that's all" Sora spat.

" Right. Tomorrow, don't hold back. Now, go shower. You stink" the Dark Ace said, pinching his nose for empathsis.

" You don't smell like a ring of flowers either, buddy" Sora retorted, but marched off to take a shower.

After her shower, Sora tracked the Dark Ace down. He wasn't aware of her until she jumped on him. Snipe was nearby, and witnessed this, and burst out laughing.

" I wouldn't be laughing, you'll probably be my next target" Sora told him. Snipe stopped laughing and walked away.

" Well, at least you've got stealth going for you" the Dark Ace said, shoving her roughly off his back, and standing up. Sora stood up as well.

" So, now what?" she asked.

" You seem eager" the Dark Ace pointed out. Sora stuck her tongue out at him. " Either way, I think we should save any more training for tomorrow" he said. Sora disagreed, but didn't say anything about it.

* * *

I'm thinking this is pretty good, 2 chapters in one night, so I hope someone reviews!


	3. Goodbye Sora

Disclaimer: Don't own Storm Hawks.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Goodbye Sora, Hello Core**

The next day, Sora was up early. She remembered how Finn would've filled her shoes with toothpaste the night before. Stupid Finn.

_'How I hate you, Finn'_ Sora thought. She scowled at the memory of the Storm Hawks.

" They completely took advantage of me. They thought I was weak so they could push me around. Well, the next time I see them it will not be like that. I swear it" Sora whispered to herself. She changed into Talon clothes, to promise herself it was where she belonged. " This is where I want to be, so this is where I belong" she told herself.

Sora then noticed that none of the Cyclonians ever called her by her name. She wondered why. Then she thought that maybe it was because the Storm Hawks called her that.

_'Ugh, thinking about THEM again. Gah, stop it Sora... I never liked my name. I hate it now more than ever... I should change it'_ Sora thought, but she couldn't think of any names she really liked.

She left her room, still thinking, and had breakfast. She couldn't stop thinking about what her new name should be. She was so busy concentrating on that, that she didn't notice the Dark Ace come up behind her. He tapped her shoulder, and she turned.

" Oh. You" Sora muttered.

" Who did you think it would be? The Easter Bunny?" the Dark Ace asked sarcasticly.

" Hmph. Can we just get started with training?" she asked. He smirked.

" Fine. One of these days, I'm just going to make you sit still all day, until I tell you you can move though" the Dark Ace said. Sora ignored that, she just wanted to find out what she would be doing today, so she asked.

" More combat... Unless you want to learn to use a Switchblade" the Dark Ace said, sort of giving Sora the choice.  
" I wanna kick your butt today, the Switchblade driving can wait!" Sora exclaimed, earning another smirk. " Stop that, you smirk way too much" she said.

* * *

They went back to the room they fought in the previous day, and got their training weapons out.

" Now, don't hold back on me today" the Dark Ace reminded her. Sora gripped her training axe a little bit more firmly, and rushed forward. Ace waited patiently for a swing. Then, Sora delibrately dropped to the floor, but made it look like she just slipped. She shifted all her weight to her arms, and swept Ace's feet out from under him, and he hit the floor hard. He grunted as Sora jumped up and put the axe blade to his throat. The Dark Ace put his arms above his head, and pushed into the back of Sora's knee, causing her to fall and allowing him to roll to the side and get up. Sora got up, scowling. She ran at Ace, pulling the axe back. The Dark Ace waited a moment, and timed a kick perfectly, knocking Sora back. Sora tried to calm down, because she knew fighting when she was angry wouldn't be helpful, and it would be a waste of time. She calmed down, and waited for Ace this time.

* * *

A couple of hours later, it was dinner time. The Dark Ace was gone out on a mission, and since Sora couldn't fly a Talon Switchblade yet, she was stuck here. She didn't mind though. She was just biding her time, waiting for when she could go out and attack the Storm Hawks.

She began to think about her name. She really did want to change it, because Sora just didn't seem like a name for a Talon. Her appearance, she thought, didn't seem intimidating either. She decided she'd change her appearance, along with her name. The more she thought about it, the more she was sure it was what she wanted to do. Sora went to look for Ravess. A couple of minutes later, she found her.

" Hey.. Um, Ravess, right?" Sora asked. Ravess looked at her.

" What do you want?" she asked.

" I was wondering if you could help me, um, with my hair..? I think I would like to dye it..." Sora explained.

" Oh. Well then, I think I could help" Ravess answered. The two went to Sora's room.

* * *

The Storm Hawks were going about a normal day. They had gotten over the absence of Sora, but they still wished they had done something to save her, to have at least tried.

* * *

The Dark Ace got back while Ravess and Sora were still in Sora's room. He wandered around, trying to find his apprentice. He asked a passing Talon if he had seen her, and the Talon told Ace that he had seen Sora and Ravess going to Sora's room. The Dark Ace scowled, wondering why Sora and Ravess were together. He marched off to Sora's room, and opened the door without hesitating.

" Aw, Dark Ace, you wrecked my surprise. How dare you!" Sora exclaimed. She had dyed her hair a dark purple, with some help from Ravess. The man blinked in surprise.

" So, you mean that Ravess was only helping you dye your hair?" Ace asked. Sora looked at him strangely.

" What did you think she would be doing?" Sora asked. The Dark Ace had had an idea, but he just grunted, unwilling to say what he had thought.

"..Not helping you with this, that's for sure" he replied, then turned and marched out of the room stiffly.

" Dirty thoughts, that's what he was thinking" Sora stated, assuming. Ravess left the room, leaving Sora to ponder alone. She once again drifted back to thinking of her new name. She began to say names aloud, pondering over each one. She suddenly thought of something. A name, and what was different about this name was that she liked it. She liked it enough to take it for her own.

" I will never be called Sora again. My new name... is Core".

* * *

Shoop da woop!!


End file.
